Corrupted Floater
The Corrupted Floater is a dangerous being that is composed almost entirely of a single composition, some of the latter is solid and there is a denser, liquid, blue variation of this inside the main part of the Floater. This substance is a corrupted, toxic energy that perfectly and dangerously mimics Aura (it doesn't react like Auras do however). The Corrupted Floater is a dangerous sight and can very easily bring with it the Corruption to wherever it goes. Corrupted Floater does float '''(and it does so very effectively). The Floater has been known by many as the Corrupted Channeller due to the almost unmached ability to focus and use the Aura it contains, it can do so with such effectiveness that less developed cities have collapsed due to small clusters of Floaters. Like many Corrupted entities, the Floater's body shows clear signs of generations worth of near ceaseless vicious mutations that have bulked up the power of the Floater unprecidentedly. Appearance The Floater has 3 face-mounted, small tentacles; that on contact can kill pretty much anything through devestating amounts of toxins. These are used to help absorb food to be digested by the centre Aura. The black plates on the sides of the "face" are used to focus and release devestating blasts of the Aura from inside of Floaters. The blue inside the main part of the body is the concentrated, liquid Aura-like substance that contains ludicrous amounts of power and is used to digest food. The bumps and bulges that coat the Floater are the results of many years and generation's worth of mutations. The tail-spike-balls are used as powerful clubs/flails/whatever and may help with floating/flight. The bases of these "tentacles" can actually move quite easily. Speech The Floater speaks telepathically, it has no language yet it's understood as though it did have one. Stats Health: 7,500 All other: High (+120% buff!) Likes Corrupted creatures. Dislikes Everything else. Abilities Corrupt Beam: Floater is capable of firing a very powerful lasers that are great at cutting through buildings and whatnot. Deals 1250 damage and the beam causes explosions that deal 500 damage. The beam does additional damage to non-players. Violent touch: Merely touching the very small tentacles of the Floater can cause death. Deals 3500 damage with poison (250 damage per turn for 5 turns)! Pummel: Floater can beat upon opponents with the larger tentacles. This deals around 1450 damage with poison (200 damage per turn for 4 turns). Corrupt Bomb: This acts like Corrupt Beam however it's a high-explosive, toxic projectile. This deals around 1300 with high AoE and poison (100 damage per turn for 3 turns). Corruption Spread: Small blobs of Floater can split off and stick to the ground. This begins growing into Corruption. Acid Spray: Floater can fire an accurate spray of powerful acid. Deals 1800 acid damage with poison (75 damage per turn for 6 turns). Mimic Beam: Mimic beam is simply treated as a beam, not corrupt. Deals 1500 damage. Vicious body (passive): The entire body has such strong toxins that contact deals damage. Projectiles that enter typically don't exit. Contact deals 250 acid damage. '''Basic attacks are done, more advanced ones will come. Immunities Instant-kills Resistances Aura: Takes -45% damage. Physical: Takes -25% damage. Electricity: Takes -15% damage. Weakness None INCOMPLETED Category:Corrupted Characters Category:Hypno's Character Crate